A variety of kinds of computing devices have been developed to provide computing functionality to users in different settings. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, wearable device or other computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and access other resources. The use of biometric technology to facilitate user access to their devices and/or authentication to access resources is increasing due to security demands and potential for biometric technology to make access and authentication quick and easy. Today, fingerprint sensing technology is a widely used form of biometric technology and various types of fingerprint sensors are available.
In traditional arrangements, fingerprint sensors used with some devices are provided as separate external devices, such as USB peripheral sensors. However, the external fingerprint sensors require users to keep track of and manage an additional item and carry the item along in mobile scenarios. As such, users may find the external fingerprint sensors inconvenient and may be reluctant to adopt the technology. Other devices have recently appeared having built-in fingerprint sensors, but typically the built-in fingerprint sensors are designed as additional, separate components (e.g., a dedicated sensor button or control) that take-up additional space within a device housing as well as on the exposed device surfaces. Consequently, the addition of a built-in fingerprint sensor places constraints on device size that make it difficult for developers to create thin and sleek designs that are popular with consumers.